


Pick Me Up at Seven

by your_bus_driver



Series: Pick Me Up at Seven [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, wrote this instead of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: Belle and Gold have been friends for a while. She decides to take things to the next level by asking him to go to dinner with her for Valentine's Day. Gold thinks she must be mistaken. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! I know it's late for Valentine's fics but I am indecisive and an over-editor.

"So, how about we get dinner tomorrow?" Belle asked after taking a deep breath and a sip of her tea. She looked over the rim at him with a determinedly casual smile. Her red lips making his cheeks feel rosy. He couldn't help watching them as she spoke. When she finished, him barely remembering what she said, her lips curved upwards.

How could he be so affected by a smile? That beautiful, easily given, unworthy smile. His knee felt weak and his stomach flopped around like a beached whale.

They were in the backroom of his pawnshop. Belle had taken her usual seat on the corner of his work table, and an unusual liking to the dragon that owned it. Her legs were crossed and swinging over the edge. Her loose hair was tumbling down her back. Her short skirt was riding up and... Gold had to look away. Then he remembered that she was waiting for him to speak.

"Dinner?" He croaked out. He quickly cleared his throat and took a sip from his own cup. He sounded like a schoolboy, and he was blushing like one. His cheeks were hotter than she was. She hasn't meant it like that, like he hoped, but the thought of spending Valentine's Day with her had his palms sweaty. He pictured an intimate dinner, flowers, her in a beautiful dress, him in a well pressed suit, maybe a kiss on her doorstep if he was lucky.

"Yeah, I'm not busy, and you mentioned that Baelfire was taking Emma to the movies tomorrow night. I don't doubt you'd be waiting be the door for him to get home. I think that is adorable, by the way. He's such a little gentlemen. Just like his father. Not that you're little, I mean. It's just... I don't like the idea of either of us sitting home alone. What do you say? You and me, Granny's?"

He took a pause, making sure his voice wasn't going to crack like an adolescence. He tried to put on a cool and calm exterior but inside his thoughts were bouncing and boisterous. "Are you sure? You do know what tomorrow is, dearie?" He asked not looking up from the cup in his hand.

"Tuesday?" He could hear the smile in her voice, the same tone she used when they were joking around over her patrons at the library or when he was telling tales of his tenants.

"No, um. Well, yes it is Tuesday but tomorrow is also, um..." He left the sentence hanging, willing her to understand, to realize her mistake.

She had to have plans, this beautiful and endearing woman shouldn't be without someone this holiday. Her evening was probably, no, must be promised to someone else. She was just forgetting. She could be with anyone in this small town instead of him tomorrow evening and should be getting more out of it than a lousy dish of frozen lasagna and some less than witty conversation with him.

"Also?" She prompted, when he didn't continue.

"Valentine's Day," he said to the cup. She waited for him to look up at her, didn't speak until he did.

"No, I know."

"So shouldn't we reschedule?"

"Why should we?" She asked confused. The smile she had fell for a moment.

"I'm sure you don't know the date when you asked, and I'm sure that you have another plans. I'm not going to hold you to it." She hopped off of her corner and walked over to where he stood. He watched her has she went, not moving just watching how her skirt fell back to cover her thighs, how her eyes stayed on him as she came closer and closer until she was standing between him and the table.

"I don't have any other plans other than sitting at home and watching Bridget Jones' Diary. I'd rather spend the evening laughing with you than crying on my couch. It doesn't have to be awkward. It could just be two friends sharing a meal and a bottle of wine, a coincidence that it's the day of love and all that... or we could not." She said hopping up on to his desk.

"Not?" He squeaked. The cup that had been in his hand fell to the floor as he got a good glimpse under her skirt, between her parted legs. He reached down to pick it up and hit his head on the table with a knock. Reeling back, clutching his forehead with his empty hand, he grunted in pain.

"Oh, dear. Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" She asked jumping to her feet, her heels clicking on the hardwood. Hurrying over to where he stood, hunched over, she fussed over him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He forced out. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He was in all kinds of pain. His forehead was pulsing and burning. His embarrassment made his heart clutch. She took hold of his arm, wrapped an arm around his waist, and led him over to the chair in the corner of the room. Sitting him down, she knelt down in front of him and stroked her hands through his hair, staring at him intently. It felt almost intimate, they way she was looking at him, the way he was looking at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him, her voice was softer than before.

"Yes, I am. I don't think the cup could say the same," He said, trying to rub away the mark that was surely there.

She walked over to the fallen cup. She stooped down and examined it. Sighing, she turned to look at him from her position on the floor. "It's chipped," she said regretfully, as if it wasn't his fault.

"It's just a cup," He shrugged, and then winced at the movement. She came back over to him with the cup, placing it in his palm. He clutched it with both of his hands, running his finger over the rim.

"So about what I was saying before, what do you think?" She said, softly.

"Could you refresh me on what we were talking about. That hit knocked the thoughts from my head. I think they're swimming there in the pool of tea." She huffed a laugh, placing her hands on his knees and shaking her head happily.

"Well, I was talking about tomorrow night, about us getting dinner together," She said with a smile and glint in her eye.

"You said that it could be just friends getting dinner... or not?" He said, his confusion about her previous statement coming back to him with the memory of that moment.

"Yep. And you said that you would pick me up at seven."

"I don't rememb-"

"You were about to. So seven?"

"It's a date." He said, without thinking, immediately cringing at his choice of words. But before he could over think his reflex, and her offer she interrupted him.

"Yes, it is." She said with a bright smile. "Well, I better be getting back. My lunch breaks almost over." She said patting her knees and standing up. She started to make her way over to the doorway that led into the shop.

"Um, yes. Good day, Ms. French." She stopped halfway through the curtain, between the front of his work space and the back of the store.

"You can call me Belle." She said with a laugh.

"Good day, Belle." It felt new, her given name on her lips. It tasted as sweet as it sounded.

"Good day," She paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Rodrick," He added.

"Good day Rodrick." She said with a wink. She turned and skipped through the curtain. He hated to see her go but he loved to watch her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I love Feedback and Comments sooooo do with that what you will! Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> p.s. I may continue this story, turn it into the series.. May write something in her perceptive or their date on Valentine's day... who knows...


End file.
